The Return of the Light
by katiephilomena
Summary: Scorpius, Albus and Rose are kidnaped as children their parents look for them but when over ten years past they give up hope. A version of the triwizard tournament is hosted at hogwarts. A london magic school is there and 3 students look very familiar.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: the ideas upon which this story is based are not mine and are the intellectual property of J.K. Rowling **

**THE DAILY PROPHET**

_A BRANCH OF LOVEGOOD PUBLISHING _

**WIZARDING WORLD ROCKED BY THE KIDNAP OF LIGHT CHILDREN **

The wizarding world was shocked today by the announcement from the ministry of magic's auror department that yesterday in a co-ordinated attack on two locations three children all around the the age of two were kidnapped.

The first taken was son, Scorpius Malfoy, of ex-death eater Draco Malfoy and psychologist Astoria Malfoy nee green grass. The couple were out on the Saturday night at the release night of their new book _'The Story of a Spy: The Serverus Snape Story'. _The couple had left their son in the care of his paternal grandmother Narcissa Malfoy, when they returned the following morning they found the Dark Mark in the sky above their mansion. The attack on their home was believed to be in retaliation to Draco's outspoken condemnation of the death eater ideals of the he-who-should-not-be –named period. Upon finding the manor in such a way they place a call into the burrow, the famous Weasley family homestead, in search of head auror, Harry Potter. With the life of a child at risk the next generation of the Weasley family were left in the care of the family matriarch, Molly Weasley, as many members of the family rushed to the scene unknowing that the same thing would soon be facing them.

Upon entering the manor they found the unconscious body of Narcissa Malfoy laying in the door way to Scorpius' room and during the move of Mrs. Malfoy to St. Mungo's they received more bad news. The burrow had been attacked. Albus Potter and Rose Weasley were missing.

The wards were set off at just after eleven on the Sunday morning. The family were all in residence for the family's monthly Sunday lunch and the two children were playing in the garden and when the alarms went off attempts were made to save the children from their hooded captors. Molly Weasley was found unconscious and after being woken was released from St. Mungo's, Hermione Weasley who was also stunned has been held for observation as the wellbeing of her second child who she is currently in the third trimester for was called into consideration.

The news of the children's disappearance was announced in the early hours of Monday morning after a threat from the kidnapers was found on floo fireplaces of all the magical British broad sheets.

_To the mud bloods and blood traitors_

_Heed our warning. We have your children. They are lost to you. They will never be placed into their muggle loving mother's arms again. But be grateful that we have been lenient you have your other family members. Follow our orders. They will be left alone._

_Potter you destroyed the last hope our world had of achieving any level of dignity. Your marriage to the pure blood Weasley girl rectified some of the damage done to the noble house of Potter that your father inflicted on your blood line with your filthy muggle whore of a mother. But you continue to inflict a blood traitor mentality on your children._

_Weasley and the former Granger you disgust us! You desecrated a long standing pure blood line. You destroyed a long term pure blood to continue your misguided attempt to undermine the wizarding society._

_Finally Malfoy you have fared the worst. But can you really expect any better. You turned traitor, you should expect no better._

_Change your ways. This is your only warning._

_NEX_

At their press conference the parents of the missing children sent out a heartfelt plea to the kidnapers. Asking for their children back the parents broke down in tears and had to be lead from the stage.

The story is continued on page 6

Pictures of Scorpius, Albus and Rose are on page 2. 3. And 4.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry walked through the ministry atrium, his cloak billowing out behind him. He had just dropped the kids off at the station. James and Lily had looked so confused when him and Ginny had just said see you later and walked off, Nothing like their emotional start of term good bye. He chuckled to himself. They would be so shocked when they saw him and Gins at the feast that night. The Champion of Champions Challenge. The up-dated version of the triwizard tournament was being held this year, and they had asked him _(him!)_ to be a judge. There would be five schools descending on Hogwarts this year, which meant extra work for him as well. Ron and he were going to be on site to handle security. Ginny was covering it for the prophet and was going to be helping out Prof. Wood so they could keep the quiditch house cup going. Hermione was there as well, as a representative of the minister's office. It was just like old times. Even McGonagall was back to help out the transfiguration department. The schools were bringing a larger selection of students and even a quiditch team or two. The extra teachers were going to be needed. Even Malfoy was going to be there. The family company was sponsoring the event, and as fleur and Victor were part of the judging panel it was perfect for him to host interviews for his new book about Harry's forth year.

_Speak of the devil._

"Harry, Harry! Potter! Wait!" Draco chased after Harry across the atrium "I need to talk to you." Draco looked very pale" Harry my publisher, well he's kind of asked me if ... well ... basically if I would write a book but we all need to get together first and discuss it. Weasel isn't going to like it."

"All of us? ...OH! They want you to write about the kids, ferret."

Since the kidnapping the families had called a truce and ended up friends thought they still called each other by their old nicknames (_well Ron and Draco did_)

"Well all I need to finish my book on your forth year is the interviews with each champion. They want me to keep writing but I'm staying at Hogwarts limiting what I can write about. I think it's a good idea"

"What!"

"Think about it. I can write about all our searching. Most of the people I need to interview will be nearby. I can have it done in 6 months if I really focus on it."

"And tell me again how this is a good idea?" harry asked, his disbelief evident in his voice.

"It would bring the case into the public eye it's been 15 years, alliances change, people might remember something now or would be willing to say now."

Harry looked at Draco seeing the desperation on his face. Draco and Ron had taken the kidnapping the worst. They spent years on the trail. Ron had spent weeks in tears over his lost princess. Draco had been even more devastated when after 3 years he had caught Dragon Pox following a lead in Singapore and had become infertile.

"I'll talk to him. It could be useful."

"Thanks. What time are you leaving for Hogwarts?"

"When Ginny calls. I left her to the packing."

"I'll see you there then; me and Tori sent our trunks ahead yesterday. "

Harry watched as Draco walked to the nearest floo and was gone before he headed to his office. Ron would probably be in as well, avoiding the hurricane that was Hermy packing.

Al Potts rolled over, the last of the summer sun filtering in through the foster homes dingy curtains. He wacked into the body of his roommate Scor Mal. _What the hell!_ He sat up with a start. _Why the hell was Scor in the same bed as him?_ His eyes flicked to Scor's bed on the other side of the room. There was a bump under the covers and a shock of red hair on the pillow. _Oh yeah, forgot Rosie was crashing in with us. _The other part of their trio, Rosie West, was curled up in the bed. She kept on getting into fights with her room mates. The children at the kings cross children's home were always changing. The only permanent tenants were Scor, Al and Rosie had been since they were all found together on the door step aged two. And they were only there in the summer holidays; they spent the rest of the year at an exclusive boarding school on the outskirts of London. This wasn't just any school thought, this was The Excalibur College. They hadn't told their house mother thought that this school was more than just exclusive; it was The Excalibur College for the **magically gifted**.

Al's eyes flicked to his alarm clock. _Shit!_ The car would be there to pick them up in an hour.

"Guys, Guys! Wake up! Crap, crap, crap. Guys, the car from school will be here in an hour."

"What!" Scor jumped up, "but I haven't even packed yet"

Al ran for the bathroom before Scor who could spend hours on his hair.

"Chill guys, I packed for us yesterday" came from under the covers as the tall red head dragged a hand through her hair. "But don't just go back to sleep Scor we all know it takes you at least an hour in the bathroom in the morning. Did you guys get our permission slips signed for the year at another school?"

"Yeh I put on the charm and got her to sign them last week there in the back of my copy of quiditch through the ages."

"Please tell me you just flirted with the old bag and didn't break the statute of secrecy"

"Would I do that?"

"Yeh remember that shop keeper when we were 8, people do not just give kids free toys."

"I was a very cute kid!"

Evil eyes

"Ok Rosie I get your point I was a good boy and talked her into it, the old cow."

"_Right_... any ideas where these slips are going to take us then? Betting on one of the old three"

"Hopefully it's Beauxbatons, a year surrounded by hot French girls with even hotter accents."

"So long as it's not Hogwarts, I want to go abroad. This is really a great chance to travel and educate ourselves and broaden our horizons."

"Rosie, Scor, I think your forgetting the most important thing" Al strolled back into the room with a grimace "the last time one of the big three held an event they CANCELED quiditch for a YEAR! I want that new quiditch academy in Italy. They have over 10 pitches not including their training grounds."

"I know and specialised gyms..."

"Don't forget the on sight medical facilities boys. I seem to be the only one who can go a game without breaking something."

"Rosie that's because you play the most boring position, keeper. Seriously you need to throw yourself into the game more"

Scor ducked the pillow aimed at his head

3 hours later

"Soon children we shall be leaving for this year's host school, HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WHICHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY!"

(**SIMILTANIOUSLY**)

"_CRAP!"_


	3. Chapter 3

**i would like to apologise to all those who have been waiting for this chapter for much longer than both they and I had been exspecting**

Hugo plonked himself down on the bench as he tightened his Gryffindor tie.

"It's so good to be home "

Lily, his cousin, looked at him over the top of her potion book a delicate eyebrow raised.

"Oh you know what I mean lils... it's not that I don't love my parents it's just ... Well you know what their like at home home... I tried to meet up with Joanna wood last week and I thought mum was going to have an epoxy... She was trying to get me a bloody bodyguard! She was stressing out so much I ended up just cancelling. You know what she's like... you're not even listening to me."

"This book is really good and I need to get a good mark this year, it is our OWL's year Hugo..."

"Lily ... it's the bloody start of term feast ...seriously...you have to be at least on chapter 6"

"Chapter 8 actually"

"..."

"What ?"

"Lily ..."

"Oh come on Hugo, so your parents freak out if you're out of their sight after rose, but I'm constantly compared to Albus. Me and James didn't show any magic talent till we were over a year old. Albus was doing accidental magic like from 3 months, really early. He is always going to be the cleaver one at least James has his quiditch."

"Oh come on lily we all know you're the families little potion wiz... seriously dad and the uncles would never have been able to persuade grandma molly to add the extension to the burrow if you hadn't blown up half the bloody place. Lily you were a couple of months old and you managed to turn a cauldron of tomato soup into a raging inferno!"

"Has aunt mioney figured out how I did that yet?"

"No and it still bugs her."

"Brilliant!"

"So lils can you please put the book away James graduated last year _no idea how_ so I haven't good his nutty fan girls to entertain me at feasts anymore."

"Remember when he told them about cheerleading ..."

"That was funny. And when what's her name tried to do the splits. You now that one from Ravenclaw"

"Sophie Henderson. Yeh and she fell off it was bloody hell..."

"What?"

"Hugo ..."

"Yeh?"

"I think your mum and my dad just walked in"

Hugo did a 180 in his seat to look behind him

"_Bloody hell_" he swiftly turned back to lily "ok what is it ? Was it in the chocolate frog you gave me on the platform? You would think by now I would know not to eat or drink anything off you by now. Oh shit there goes any hope of sneaking out to Hogsmead for as pint..."

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that Hugo. .."

"_Dad.._"

"... There is a reason your only allowed into Hogsmead on set weekends, when we have assigned you a couple of auror's to protect you. Did George show you the tunnel, if he did I'm going to kill him. Your too important to just go gallivanting around Hogsmead..."

"_Dad..."_ Hugo had gone bright read as the area around him went quite as everyone stopped to listen to Ron's rant.

"... you to lily..." lily ducked down even more behind her potions book a flush creeping its way up her face

"Hey lils, Hugo. What's he ranting about now ." Hugo's looked up at his uncle harry hovering behind lily. He had been trying to un-suspiciously slide along the bench away from his dad.

"Nothing daddy. So what are you doing here?"

"Oh you'll find out soon enough guys. Uh Ron we've got to go sit at the teacher table and you uh are um doing a pretty good impression of a lobster..."

"Teaching you kids... what ?" Ron had continued on his rant and Harry's interjection knocked him out of planning of George's sudden disappearance.

"McGonagall just showed up we need to go sit down"

"Huh"

"Minnie's here, we need to go sit down. We're going to be here all year so we can bother them later"

Hugo and lily traded looks

"_What?_"

"Uh uh uh kids you're going to have to find out the same time as everyone else but don't worry you'll find out soon"

Lily and Hugo watched them walk up and take a seat, they looked at each.

"Did they just say they were here for the year?"

Lilly nodded her head a look of shock on her face

"Crap"

Rosie slammed through the boy's bedroom door

"Bloody hell, I just heard we have to make a grand entrance at Hogwarts!"

"What?"

The guys were halfway through packing their suitcases. They were struggling to fit the first place, under seventeen, team, international duelling trophy in their trunk.

"At the beginning of dinner they want us to make a grand entrance?"

"Why?" Al's avoidance of anything that would make him look a prat was legendary; he preferred to let his genuine actions speak for themselves. Prancing around and shooting of spells to show off was not his deal.

"Because we apparently need to make a good impression; _apparently_. So it's just to show off. You know how professor Avalon is, she really peeved that Excalibur's' is only third on the EMILT" (_European magical institutions league table_)

"Can't our grades, international trophies, quiditch acclaim and high graduate masteries do that"

"Do you actually know what you just said?"

"Kind of," Al shrugged "it's in the brochure"

"Al, Roe you guys are taking this completely the wrong way, remember when professor Avalon wanted to make an impression on that school inspector..."

"Yeh that was funny. She made us apparition between lessons so he spent ages running around trying to find the next classroom..."

"...then he got himself locked in the potions supply cupboard"

"Right guys, it was a complete classic. But just imagine what she is going to do this time."

"It will be utterly intimidating."

"Of course Al, this is going to be like a kick in the teeth to the old three. The only reason their higher on the league tables is because their older and have more of a reputation than we do"

"Forget bloody intimidating it's going to be bloody fantastic"

Ron leaned over to whisper to harry

"Bloody inconsiderate of them don't you think"

"What?"

"This Excalibur lot. Don't they understand that Hogwarts isn't like their small school the wards here are bloody complicated and have to be lowered for their arrival? I've been bloody on edge all evening, I can hardly eat."

"Ronald Weasley stop complaining you managed to eat the majority of that chicken in front of you harry hardly got any..."

"_Miony_"

"...And can you really blame them. Hogwarts hasn't been able to get a team into the annual international duelling contest in years. They not only get a **couple** of teams in but one of them wins the under seventeen category. What the hell!"

The whole grate hall had gone pitch black the only light coming from the stars on the ceiling...that were starting to go out. At each flash of light screams and then whimpers could be heard. The lights were all out when a blazing set of crossed swords formed in front of the large doors they swung apart in a large arc and settled to the side as to spectral bodies.

"Presenting Professor Regina Avalon; headmistress and founder of The Excalibur College for the magically gifted."

The doors parted to reveal the silhouette of a tall slender woman in well made robes. Her features were sharp amplified by the severe bun she wore her brown hair in.

"I apologise for our lateness," her melodic voice was at odds with her sever appearance but was total understandable as she furnished the whole hall with a gracious smile "I had rather a lot of trouble removing members of my establishment from their beds this morning." She had started to move up the main aisle, that hall lightening as she passed. "Apparently they had all had a bit too much fun celebrating our win at the duelling contest" her smile became indulgent and prideful "but can you blame them, five years in a row we have now won. Truly fantastic"

She had come to a stop in front of the staff table before anyone interrupted

"On behalf of Hogwarts I would like to welcome you and your student to our halls professor Avalon. And to offer you congratulations on your success Regina and to say what a pleasure it is to see you grace these halls again"

"Thank you Professor McGonagall"

"Thought if a may be so bold as to enquire as to where your students are." The whole hall paused in breath as the former headmistress asked to question they all wanted to know

"Oh that quite simple professor." Professor Avalon raised her hands and the light moved back past the staff tables "their behind you"


	4. Chapter 4

They had stood on the dais overlooking the hall. Their entrance had been faintly terrifying. A sea of black robes covered heads and faces hidden deep within hoods, thought they had exulted an air of sophistication and elegance as well as fear and an aura of mystical advanced magic. They all knew this school was the reason that the betting pools were in uproar, the students were just such enigmas.

They entry requirements for the school were so extreme ands exclusive, the schools existence might be infamous, but it was very rare to meet an actual student or graduate unless you move in their academic circles. You could possibly meet a relative of a student but the schools extensive list of extracurricular activity meant you would be lucky to ever meet the student themselves. They school also very rarely took siblings.

That made Al Rosie and Scor unusual at Excalibur. They were basically the only siblings the school currently had. What made them more unusual was upon their arrival at Hogwarts they roamed the corridors and classrooms with their hoods permanently attached to their heads, white wires running into their hoods. Due to the duelling contest their names had been entered by their deputy head before they arrived, so they had avoided any official functions which would have involved them dressing without their hoodies.

They were having too much fun scaring everybody.

Tonight was the night. The whole school was on edge.

The champions were being announced tonight.

They were just about to announce the Hogwarts champion when the three wondered in late to the feast.

"The champion for Hogwarts is...when you three have takes your seats" the three wondered to their seats at the end of the Gryffindor table "the Hogwarts champion is Alice Longbottom"

The table erupted into screams around them

"ALICE! ALICE! ALICE!"

"GO LONGBOTTOM, GO LONGBOTTOM"

"GRYFFINDOR! GRIFFINDOR!"

"BLOODY HELL" Neville dropped his head into his hands

Harry turned to Ginny "why is it always one of our group's kids"

Alice meets the headmistress and was directed to stand by the other champions. All they had left to announce was the Excalibur champion.

"The champion for Excalibur College is...Al Potts." Clapping ensued but nobody got up from the end of Gryffindor table "Potts, the Excalibur champion is Al Potts"

"Huh"

One of the hooded students turned from the device in her hands.

'_A girl from the voice'_ harry thought as he considered the students who were looking to be his biggest security hassle '_and some of Georges kids are still running around the place. How did she get her I-Pod to work here, lily was always nagging him to fix hers up for her but that was serious charms work. If that girl could do it maybe he could get out of it by making lily look it up herself. Had that kid not got up yet?'_

The headmistress looked at the girl "your Al Potts, your schools champion"

The girl was obviously busy though as she ignored the question, leant over and yanked the ear phones out of another hood.

"What the FUCK! Rosie!"

"Al Potts!"

The Hoody stopped berating the girl and turned to the dais "huh"

"You've been picked as school champion, prat" his head turned back to the girl doing a weird arm movement shrug that obviously showed disbelief as the girl just replied by nodding seriously.

The Hoody stood up and moved to the dais.

"Bloody hell" Harry flicked eyes to Excalibur's head mistress sitting next to Ron further down the table. "Potts put your hood down" the boy made no move to do this. The woman just snapped her fingers and his hood was yanked back off his head; revelling a black haired green eyed boy.

'_A younger version of himself'_

James looked at the exact replica of his dad as the boy moved to stand next to his girlfriend Alice.

_Merlin could this day get any weirder first Ally becomes Hogwarts champion, can't believe I was here to see it, now that guy looks just like dad._

_Black hair, green eyes, looks like dad, 17, no way, Al? No way._

Alice turned to look at the boy.

_No way! It's not possible!_

To boy looked her in the eye "can I help you?" He asked with a raised eyebrow. Before she had a chance to reply the boy had moved back to sorting out his IPod.

"Al?"

"Yes?" When Alice just looked at him he shook his head. "Bloody hell! When I thought it couldn't get worse the other champions are morons"

The whole school jumped at his statement. They satin shock as he turned his back to them put his head phones in and pulled his hood up.


	5. Chapter 5

Al slowly opened his eyes. The crust of sleep sticking the lashes together, he tried to separate them but all the excessive fluttering just made him slightly more nauseous. _Crap! How much did I drink last night?_ He stretched his arms out above his head and encountered something soft and slightly damp _what the hell?_

"FUCKING HELL!"

He flicked his eyes up and looked at one pissed of blond with a hand clamped over his eye.

"Al you prat you just poked me in the eye, just because you're the triwizard champion..."

_Oh yeh that's why I'm hangover_

"...doesn't mean you can . . . can mutilate people!"

Scor had moved round to tower over al. He gave al a nudge with his foot to get him away from the only unoccupied armchair in the room, coincidently the chair that al had previously been wrapped around the legs of, in a drunken slumber. Scor then collapsed onto said chair and grabbed his head.

"I think we should have stopped after the shots"

Al raised his head "We were drinking shots?"

"Yeh" an annoyingly sober red head lounged in the door way "thought the question should be : 'you' remember drinking the shots ?"

"It's not that unbelievable I remember that time after the duelling championships"

"That's only cos it was on the bloody local news"

"Uh guys what time are you talking about"

They gave al an incredulous look "Remember when we won the championships last year and you got photographed at a local muggle bar with that fundraising pole dancer. That was the only way we could find you the next morning"

Scor cut in "yeh ...we lost you around the 8th bar in and that was how we knew where you were ... _also_ how we know you were drinking something that you had to set on fire. Thats how we could tell you how you lost your eyebrows...Remember?"

"oh yeh ... good times, good times."

Rose turned back to the hung over blond "so do you ?"

"what ?"

"remember drinking shots last night "

"oh " Scor lifted up a bent plastic shot glass "I don't, I found this stuck to my head when I woke up"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"seriously"

"yeh"

"Merlin your getting worse"

"I AM NOT !"

"ok moving on from the raging alcoholic. Did you see that bloke sitting at the prof's table last night?" Al cut in trying to stop the squabbling

Scor smirked "I can see your future Al, ... and it involves male pattern baldness"

"I know the bloke you talking about, the old looking version of al, on the right side of the table. He wasn't going bald."

"yes he was, Same place Al is."

"OI!"

"How would you know you spend the night in a hazy of booze."

"i wasn't drunk at that point"

" you... you.. ALCOHOLIC!..."

"I AM NOT AN ALCOHOLIC!"

"AND I AM **NOT **GOING BALD"

The bickering couple turned to one pissed off bloke

"ok mate seriously i was only taking the Mickey. Bloody hell can't even make a joke anymore"

"Al your not going bald..."

"i know that "

"... just ignore Blondie..."

"I do but that's not the point, that bloke. He ... he looked like me. Not like me, _exactly_ like me... how is that possible unless..."

"Oh God" Rose sank to the floor next to Al "Al that such a leap. It could be a coincidence."

"A bloody big coincidence it was almost like a mirror and did you see him when he saw me. He recognised me."

"So bloody what!" rose moved to shush Scor but her actions were ignored "they left us. They all left us. The _abandoned_ us! Who gives a shit if he recognises you? That doesn't change the fact that you have had to bloody survive on your own. They left us..." the blond trailed off and slumped next to al "... They left us..."

"Maybe they didn't have a choice."

"That's a bloody big maybe."

"Don't you want to find out?" Scor turned his attention to rose. Her barley whispered question adding an air of vulnerability to the usually strong girl. "Would it be so bad if we did find them?"

Her pleading eyes dug at Scor's defences. He stared down at his knees and pulled them up to his chest a barely mumbled question inaudible to everyone but obvious to rose and al. They knew him his hopes, his dreams,... His fears. The same since their childhood.

"_What if they don't want us "_

~ I don't normally like to write notes along with my stories as ... well to be perfectly honest ... I normally never actually get around to reading them on other peoples work and I don't like to break from the flow of my writing. I felt thought that the people who have diligently reviewed (something I also am ashamed to admit I never actually get round to doing) and followed should to some extent receive some form of explanation and to be simple I can only answer life, due to my idiotic decision to decide to do a degree in maths. Not that I don't love what I am doing but the sheer work load is rather detrimental to my free writing time and I am notoriously disorganised. I should probably cut to the chase, I apologise profusely to all who have been left waiting for the next chapter and I shall make a conscious effort to ensure the next chapters of both my stories as well as the first chapters of several others shall finally see the light of day. Thanks for reading.


End file.
